Characters
Kyou Fujibayashi Kyou Fujibayashi is the older sister of Ryou Fujibayashi. Kyou and Ryou can be distinguished through their eye color; Kyou has purple eyes while her sister's are blue. Kyou also has longer hair than her sister. She has a pet baby boar named Botan (Button). Kyou is very protective of her younger sister, Ryou. Her strength is great, with Chihiro once comparing it to Tomoyo's kicks. Her dictionaries are thrown with enough force to crack concrete in the manga. For the first time, in volume 2 of the manga, Kyou has a interest in art, which this makes that she wants to be an art teacher. One of the most shocking scenes that she have seen is that her mother's friend, Miwako, has committed suicide in her bedroom, but it was finally a murder solved by herself. Also, one of her best moments is that she seen a Vocaloid concert for the first time. She most prefered Teto Kasane, an UTAUloid. Ryou was a big fan of Neru Akita. Since Kyou is good in karate, she defends her timid sister. In the first volume, she defends herself, but it was a misunderstanding. Kyou sometimes is calm and nice. But she is mostly agressive and cold-hearted. Some people is mostly surprised when she is calm for a long time. She likes cool trips (like in water parks, amusement parks, etc.). Fujibayashi kyou thumb.jpg|Kyou Fujibayashi kyoudvd.jpg|Kyou on the Sakura Path kyouweirdface.jpg|Kyou making a weird face kyoubotan.jpg|Kyou hugging Botan Ryou Fujibayashi Ryou Fujibayashi is the younger sister of Kyou Fujibayashi. She is the class representive of the class 3-B. She is not good at karate like her sister, but she is good at singing. At the talent show in school, she was choosed by the 300 participants in the Hikarizaka college. Ryou is a shy girl, but not enough shy to sing a song in front of 720 people. What she is most afraid of is talking to anonymous people, so she is always protected by her older sister. Even if she is shy, she was still able to beat Youhei Sunohara (since it was too easy). When Kyou was sick, Ryou was too afraid, so she skipped school. But trouble arrives. The teacher, Kaito, also skipped school to say that he's sick. But Kaito went shopping with Ryou, and she was freaked out. Ryou is a very intelligent student at school. But she is not the most intelligent student in school. ryou|Ryou ryoufortunetelling.png|Ryou fortune telling ryousurprised.jpg|Ryou surprised ryouangry.jpg|Ryou angry Chihiro Yamamoto Chihiro Yamamoto is one of Ryou and Kyou's friends. She really likes Kirby and always makes wood carving stars with a knife to give to people presents. The star she carves is the star in a Kirby game. Before, she was as shy as Ryou, but now that she have a lot of friends, she is not afraid of anyone. Besides, she might be a bit harsh, but she is mostly nice with students. She is surprisingly good at Tai Chi. She is really good with video games. Her best friends are Orange, Ayumi, Nagisa, Kyou and Ryou. She is a really good friend, half harsh, half nice. fukofull.png|Chihiro Yamamoto fukochibi.jpg|Chihiro in chibi fukodaydreaming.jpg|Chihiro Daydreaming fukostar.png|Chihiro with her star Nagisa Furukawa Nagisa Furukawa is one of Ryou and Kyou's friends. She really 'likes the ''Dango Daikazoku. She eats dangos everyday and even gives them as a surprise. She is very good at cooking and she cooks her dangos herself. Her mother, Sanae Furukawa, makes really bad bread, so it's Nagisa who do her bread for her. Her father, Akio Furukawa, is a baseball player, so after work, she plays with him, though she can't play some. She is happy everyday. But sometimes, she is really mad. Her friends are Orange, Kyou, Ryou, Chihiro and Tomoyo. She said that when she is nervous, she says the name of her favorite food and it surprisingly works. She has beaten the teacher, Kaito Orokana, when he accuses her from making grafittis in the wall, but it was not true. All the students, surprised, cheered her. All the girls want to be her friend, even "Big Girl". nagisadangopaper.jpg|Nagisa and the Dango Daikazoku nagisadango.jpg|Nagisa and the Big Dango Family nagisabaseball.jpg|Nagisa playing baseball nagisaeating.jpg|Nagisa eating dangos Kaito Orokana Kaito Orokana is our teacher. He is a stupid Vocaloid and we call him Bakaito (Baka'' "Idiot"'' + ''Kaito = Bakaito). He has a stupid personnality. He says ''everyday: "Chill out, girls! We are all friends!". He thinks that he is the '''BEST TEACHER IN THE WORLD but he isn't. He's only a jerk, pervert and idiot. Tomoyo Sakagami kirbyvocaloid.jpg|HAH! KIRBY IN VOCALOID! THERE'S EVEN KAITO!!! baka1.jpg|Baka baka2.jpg|Him in Ice Cream baka3.jpg|What??